


New beginnings

by murdering_beauty_and_passion



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdering_beauty_and_passion/pseuds/murdering_beauty_and_passion
Summary: Blaze is a fourteen-year-old boy who is planning to run away from his home, but his plans change a bit when his older sister Star find out. Now she decides that she want in on the action. So both of them are trying to start a new life in a city called Santa Carla.





	1. This is what my male oc looks like

**I can't describe Blaze so here is what he looks like.**

**What he look** like: pin/419749627750044837/

**Hair color:** Dark brown.

**Eyes color:** Brown.

**Outfit for Chapter one:** A Black hoodie with Black jeans and a pair of black converse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give Blaze a normal name like Johnny or something like that, but then I realize if their parents name their daughter Star then her little brother isn't going to have a normal name lol. Also, I started this story to try to get more people to write more male ocs instead of female ocs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lost boys in any shape or form. The only thing I own is my male oc Blaze.

.

 

**June the 28th 1986**

It was around 12:00 am when Blaze was slowly and quietly making his way downstairs so he didn't wake up his parents or his sister. Tonight was the night he was finally going to be free of the controls his parents had over his life.

Blaze parents weren't bad people per say. They just had really bad control issues and occasionally would emotionally abuse him and his older sister Star. So one day he finally had enough and started to plan his escape. Well, it wasn't really a plan, he just got a part time job and saved up enough money to at least last him a month on his own.

Blaze made it to the front door and he was about to open it but froze when he heard someone whispered his name. He turned around and saw his older sister standing at the top of the stairs fully clothed.

"What are you doing?" Star questions as she made her way down the stairs. Blaze didn't know how to respond to this so he just keeps quiet. Star sighed, she knows she wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Well, I think me and you had the same idea as each other," Star said, looking at his duffel bag that he was carrying on his right shoulder. Blaze still stood there in shock, not quite believing his sister. Yes, she was fully clothed but she wasn't carrying any kind of bags with her so he was a bit skeptical.

Blaze was going to ask Star a few questions, but she walked past him and open the door, but before she made it a couple of steps outside she turned around and said.

"Are you coming?" With a smile. Blaze smiled back at her and walked out the door, but not before he carefully and quietly shut the door behind him. When he turned around he saw his sister open the boot to their parent's car and took out two black duffle bags. One was smaller than the other one. Star sling the larger duffle bag over her right shoulder then she did the same thing with the smaller bag.

"I put my bags in our parent's car so it would be easier to sneak out." Star announced. Blaze could kick himself for not thinking of that idea.

"So what is your plan to get out of town then?" Blaze asked.

"I paid someone from school to give me a ride to the bus station. He should be here any minute now."

"Oh. Well, see you around then." Blaze said before he turned and walked in a different direction then Star. Star reached out her hand and grab Blaze by his shoulder.

"What!, are you too cool to run away with your big sister now." Star said looking at him a bit defensively.

"Um no, I just thought you didn't want me to come with you." Blaze muttered. Star looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid Blaze, of course I want you to come with me and besides someone needs to keep an eye on you." Star said letting go of her brother's shoulder.

"Thanks, Star." Blaze said and sat beside the road. Two minutes later a Black 1977 Ford F150 parked a couple feet in front of Star and Blaze. In the driver seat was a grunge looking teen with ears length hair and brown eyes. It was too dark for Blaze to make out what he was wearing.

"I didn't know your brother was coming along?" The unknown male said.

"Neither did I, is that a problem?" Star simply said and walked around the car to get in the front seat.

"Nope, just a little surprised." He said with a smile. Blaze stood there not really sure if he trusted this guy. He smells of weed and BO.

"Are you coming man?" The guy asked making Star turn her head to look at Blaze questionably.

"Yeah." Blaze said hopping in the back. He decided to sit in the cargo bed because he couldn't deal with the smell. An hour past and it was quite quiet on the road. A car passed every couple of miles but apart from that, it was silent.

"Are you sure you and your little brother want to do this? I mean it is going to be tuff just you two." The grunge spoke while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Matthew, we are going to be fine, so don't worry about us and do you remember our deal?" Star said looking a bit serious.

"Yeah, Yeah, drive you to the bus station and never tell a soul about it." Matthew said trying to sound like Star which made Star laugh.

Meanwhile, Blaze was laying down in the back of the truck. He had his head on his duffel bag, facing up so he can see the night sky. The weather was warm with a nice cool breeze passing through every now and again. Blaze was thinking about what was going to happened to him and his sister.

'I mean how long can we actually live by ourselves before the going get tough? What about our parents? What are we going to do if we get caught? How are they going to react when they wake up?' Blaze felt his stomach knot. He really shouldn't be thinking about all of this now, but he just couldn't help himself. With all those thoughts running through his head, he didn't realize the truck stopped outside the bus station. It was only when Star called his name when he snaps out of his thoughts. Blaze got up and grab his bag and hopped out of the back of the truck.

"Keep yourself safe out there Star, you to little man." And with that Matthew drove off. Blaze turned his head to look at Star.

"So where are we going now?"

"I don't know, The farthest place we can get to without spending a whole lot of money. We also need to get a ride off someone."

"Why do we need to get a ride off someone?"

"Because if we just get a bus to another bus station and keep doing that, then our parents won't have a hard time tracking us down." Star said sounding a bit nervous for the first time that night. She started to walk toward to the front doors of the bus station with Blaze by her side.

"You really have this all figured out, don't you." Blaze was happy that one of them has common sense.

"Well of course I do. I am your big sister after all." She said before she stops in front of the tickets booth. The man on the tickets booth looked to be in his 40s and had light brown eyes with the same color hair that was cut in a short marine style with a really short fringe.

"Excuse me, sir, what buses are passing through here tonight." Star asked. The man looked up from his paper that he was reading and got out a book.

"Well." The man started to speak. "The Arkansas Bus leaves in about five minutes and the Indiana bus Is going to be here in half an hour and leave twenty minutes after it arrived." The man Finished

"How much does they both cost?" Star asked again.

"The Arkansas cost $18.69 and the Indiana bus cost $24.03." The man said, not looking too interested in this conversation.

"We will take two tickets to Arkansas please."

"That will be $37.38." Star when into one of her bags and pulled out her purse. Blaze was going to do the same when Star paid for both of man pointed to the Arkansas bus and Star and Blaze made their way over there. They both got onto the bus and sat in the seats at the back. The bus took off a couple of minutes after Star and Blaze got on.

"Do you really think we will be okay Star?" Blaze asked out of nowhere.

"If we work together and keep our heads down, I don't think we will have a problem." Star said.

Now that they both can chill out for a bit before they get to Arkansas. They're both started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is all I got up till now and I hope you enjoy my oc. I just hope I don't make him to unbelievable.


End file.
